Soulstorm/Plasma Generator (Sisters of Battle)
} | page = Soulstorm/Plasma Generator (Sisters of Battle) | name = Plasma Generator | type = Building | icon = Ss sisters of battle plasma generator icon.png | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 1 | built = Ecclesiarchal Servitor | armor = Building Low | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 1500 | morale = N/A | mass = N/A | speed = N/A | sight = 15 | keen = 0 | requisition = 135 | time = 30 | description = Increases the power resource income. Knocks back nearby units when destroyed. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2.0 }} The 'Power Generator '''is a key structure for producing power to the Sisters of Battle in ''Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description *Generates the power resource. *A single HQ (Ecclesiarchal Chapel) can only support a limited number of generators. *Plasma Generators are volatile and will damage anything nearby when they are destroyed. Strategy It is important to build your first Plasma Generator as soon as you have finished the Adepta Sororitas Convent. This will kick-start your power income. You should build a couple more when requisition allows it to get the power required to upgrade the Ecclesiarchal Chapel. If you aren't really using any power (because you may not be building the Pristine Sanctuary or upgrading Listening Posts), than you really only need to build about 2 in the early game. You should then have enough power to upgrade the HQ. After this, you should either search out for some Slag Deposits if there are any, or build a few more Power Generators. Each generator has the bonus of +10 Power. Since it doesn't cost any requisition, you don't need to wait at all for it to pay itself off, unlike Listening Posts. If you have lots of requisition, yet are planning on going for the Manufactorum (which is power-heavy), than you should instead research Strengthen Power Grid Research. Each Power Generator you own will have its outcome increased, and it cost very little power. This way, you don't have tonnes of requisition and you will be producing lots of power. It is certainly better in the late game, however, when you have lots of Power Generators. This is because the research, as well as its successor Plasma Battery Storage Research, will have its usefulness increased the more generators you have. It also a great way to keep your Plasma Generators with a good output after they start to decay. If you are battling an enemy base with an army, than it is advised that your ranged units fire at the Power Generators. Since they are far away from the generators, they won't be damaged when the later explode. However, melee units will be affected, so it is better to have them attack other buildings or enemy units. Of course, if you are harassing the enemy with just melee units, it is actually best to go straight after the Power Generators. Destroying Plasma Generators is a key tactic for stalling the enemy's progression into the tiers. Because of such harassing, it is important to place your own Plasma Generators at the far back of your base, where they are hard to reach. The Plasma Generator available to the Sisters of Battle is both cheap and strong. There is only one stronger than the Sisters of Battle's, and that is the Necron's Plasma Generator. One thing to note, however, is that this power generator uses up slightly more space than the more expensive ones. However, that is not nearly enough of a disadvantage to consider this Power Generator pretty powerful.